This specification relates generally to the ranking of digital resources.
“Browse-and-search” directories of content are proliferating on the World Wide Web. Examples include directories of 3D models for viewing in geographic information applications, directories of widget applications, and directories of visual content such as images or videos. These directories allow users to find the content in which they are interested through searching or through browsing by category.
The content in a browse-and-search directory can be ranked and presented in the directory based on the ranking order. By presenting the content in the ranking order, users viewing the directory can be presented with the “good” content first. Content providers have an incentive to provide content that are more likely to be ranked as “good,” in order to increase the potential audience for their content. Many browse-and-search directories, however, do not have enough traffic or user activity to justify the cost of having dedicated computing resources for determining rankings or having ranking capabilities on par with the ranking capabilities implemented for web search or advertisements.